someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome
>You awaken hung over. Lying on a white uncomfortable bed. You don't remember anything but being in the car, the crashing, and metal imploding. The last thing you remember feeling was your head imploding on the steering wheel. Another thing you vaguely remember people screaming your name and the taste of blood. You sit up but surprisingly you aren't at home... or in a hospital. You're in a plain white room with the bed, and a small nightstand with nothing on it. There is a door in the farthest wall from you. As you're walking you look down. Your shoes are black but you recall having blue and white shoes. In fact your pants are black as well but your recall having just a normal pair of blue jeans on. The jeans didn't have a pocket and they were really loose. When you reach the door and try to pull it open the door knob doesn't even twist. The door looks almost painted on, Looki around the room you see there is no windows or any other doors. You bring your hand up to run it through your thick black greasy hair, but you only feel skin. You slam your back into the wall and slide down it. The floor is cold. You recall your thoughts since you woke up. You are in a plain white room. You lost all your hair somehow. You have had a strange change in clothes. From normal clothes to all black clothes. Standing up you walk around the room punching the walls to see if there is a way out. All of the walls are stone and will not budge. You walk over to the night stand and pull open the drawer. There is a book but you pass it off and throw it on the white bed. You sit on the bed and try to remember anything else from the night before but you can't remember anything but being drunk and getting in a car wreck. Now you're just trying to think about anything. But you don't remember who your are, where you lived, if you had a girlfriend or boyfriend. You remember absolutely nothing. You didn't know where you are. It doesn't look like a hospital. There are no monitors or doctors. When you think about it about, you have not heard anything since you woke up. There are no windows either... is it day, or night? You breathe in the breath to scream but... nothing. You try again and again but nothing comes out of your mouth. Now you snap, you run around the white, square room kicking and punching the walls out of anger and frustration. You feel the pain and your knuckles open up but there is no blood. You keep punching and punching and punching. But still no blood. You again slam your back against the wall and slide down. You try to think where you are for the thousandth time but no luck. Lying there for what feels like hours. You feel no hunger or fatigue. You feel sad but you can't be sure. Now the sadness feels like anger. You're going to try to kill yourself. You stand up and slam your head against the wall multiple times. You only feel the pain but see no blood nor do you sustain any injuries. You're crazy now, you again try to scream but still... Nothing You run across the room over to the nightstand and kick it. It doesn't move and your leg feels like it's snapped in half. Again you sustain no injuries. But the pain is very much there. You limp over to the bed and sit down. You wrap your arms around your neck and pull with all your might. Your neck cracks and you feel the excruciating pain but again... no injuries. This is crazy you think, you look around the white mundane room. You start to think if your unconscious and you are dreaming. Your think you are going crazy, you don't remember anything but the crash.....you don't even know your name. No memories of the past or any memories with friends. There is no way out...you have tried to commit suicide , but you can't even gain any injuries. You can't beg or plead your way out as there isn't even a door. There is no way out. You sit down and try to sob but now you can't even feel emotions. You start to think...think about anything. But to no avail you can't remember anything....just the moments since you woke up. You want to feel tired...you almost miss the feeling...you miss all your feelings For a last resort you lay on the bed and close your eyes. You are trying to sleep..dream to escape but you lay there for hours with your eyes close. You snap and again start finding a way out....trying to climb uo the walls.....kicking the painted on door and trying to scream. You runover and throw your self on the bed.... Trying to scream but you couldn't. Laying on bed you bite the pillow and try to scream....but no luck. Sitting up, you look over your shoulder and see the book. You pick it up and flip through the pages and they seem to be made of, skin? As you regain your vision. You look at the pages. There is page after page of the same phrase; "Welcome to hell, enjoy your stay." ~Rev Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story